


Fulfilled

by Nicowafer



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicowafer/pseuds/Nicowafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece of fluff about Tintin and Haddock, established relationship with no sex(in this case penetration) needed for a fulfilling relationship. </p><p>Tintin wonders if there could be more to his relationship than simple touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

They had shared the bed for years now. It had become something of a habit almost by accident. Close quarters on ships and in tents had provided them both with the comfort of each other. Tintin enjoyed the security, Haddock enjoyed the warmth. And whenever they came home to Marlinspike hall they couldn't get a decent night’s sleep without being in the same bed.

It had started slowly, their bond was deeper then friendship and more passionate then simple brotherhood. Still, Tintin was a fresh faced young man and Haddock, Haddock had heard his fill of tales of young men broken by the debauchery rough, burly sailors and he wasn't about to go beyond a certain limit especially with Tintin. The limits had been set almost immediately without the pair even having to discuss it. There was still kissing and touching, rough skin against taut smooth skin, hot and wanton, pressed against each other in heated kissing, teasing touches of each other but every time they would be spent simply from the pleasure of touching each other.

Sex was something that hadn't even begun to occur to the young Tintin. It was years before Tintin even had a clue that such a thing was possible for two men, certainly he knew men and women were equipped to pleasure each other through sexual congress, he wasn't that dull. But the idea of two men, despite his being in love with one, never popped into his mind, simply because men were not equipped the same way women were.

“Do you ever want more, captain?” Tintin had broached the subject, his cheek still warm on the cooling, naked chest of his captain, long thin fingers trailing through the patch of hair there.

“More of what, lad?” Haddock laid back on a stack of pillows, running a hand over the boy's shoulders, mind still lust hazed after a passionate round of kissing and gentle teasing.

“Of me...of this...only..eerrr...deeper?” Tintin wasn't sure how to phrase this without being crude about it and he felt sure he was failing to make his meaning apparent. The captain's eyebrow rose for a moment uncertain of what the lad was getting at.

“Sex, captain.”

“A hundred hollering hellhounds, Tintin!” The captain's eyebrows both shot up. The boy had been thinking about more? More than this? Why would they need more than what they had now. It was lovely. Beautiful. Not much mess and infinitely more fun than the disaster that full out sex could bring. Haddock himself had never had sex with another man, plenty of women, he was a sailor. But it had always ended badly because he was a sailor.

“I never thought about it!” That wasn't true and he was certain, as Tintin leaned up to look him right in the eye, those long fingered hands holding his scruffy face, that the discerning ear of the reporter had caught the lie. “I mean to say, I never thought of doing it. I've only ever wanted you and this, this is perfect just the way it is.” But if the boy asked for it, if the boy needed it to prove something, for whatever reason he may have, Haddock would do it without question.

“Thank goodness, Captain.” Haddock felt his heart return to its proper place and out of his throat as the boy laughed. “I looked into it and I didn't much care for it. It seemed so...odd.” Haddock laughed lowly. “Besides...we get pleasure from each other regardless...” There was no need for further prodding, no need for plunging deeper into the depths of sin.

“Aye, that we do, lad, that we do...”


End file.
